The invention relates to a method for simulating the driving behavior of vehicles on a test stand in which the engine of the vehicle is coupled on the test stand to an electronically controllable braking apparatus and a simulation model calculates simulation values of variables which are representative of the driving state of the vehicle in that the reaction of the vehicle to the behavior of the engine and the values of the variables as determined immediately prior thereto are calculated, with at least one evaluation variable being determined on the basis of the values measured on the test stand for measurable variables such as engine speed and engine torque and the values calculated therefrom with the simulation model for non-measurable variables such as the vehicle speed or the like.